soul_calibur_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Lan Fan
Lan Fan is a retainer of the Xing Empire's Yao Clan, a personal bodyguard of Prince Ling Yao and the grandchild of Ling's senior bodyguard, Fu. She is also Ling's girlfriend after the events of the Promise Day. Fiercely loyal to her prince, Lan Fan's devotion to Ling borders on romantic infatuation, as insults to his name cause her to fly into a rage (overwhelming her better judgment and dulling her usually sharp combat abilities) and she becomes flustered when unmasked in his presence. Background Physical Appearance Lan Fan is an attractive young lady with back-length black hair usually tied back in a bun with the bangs loose and framing her face, dark brown eyes, and a lean, muscular, and fairly curvaceous figure. Her usual attire consists of a black Xingese secret soldier uniform covered by a layer of body armor. On her hands and forearms, she wears fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. Lan Fan usually keeps her face hidden on missions behind a red and white mask with the Yin half of the Yin-Yang symbol on the forehead. (Fu's mask bears the other half.) After losing her left arm on the battlefield, Lan Fan has a combat automail replacement built for her while abroad. It is gunmetal-colored and its shoulder attachments are shielded by what appears to be a steel variation of Xingese plate armor. For combat, it is adorned with a spike strip wound around the hand as well as a long sword blade extending from the bottom of the elbow. Personality Lan Fan is a quite, mellow and reserved, yet impulsive and stubborn young girl. Being a bodyguard of Ling, she is very protective of his well-being, and is willing to sacrifice her own life to protect him, despite the prince risking his own life for her safety. She also has a hot temper if the prince is insulted and will lash out against anyone who speaks badly of him, which makes her lose her cool and her attacks become weaker, which is stated by Edward Elric. History Relationships Family *Fu (Grandfather, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Fullmetal **Ling Yao (Master, best friend and Boyfriend) **Edward Elric (Close friend) **Alphonse Elric (Close friend) **Winry Rockbell (Best friend) **May Chang (Best friend) *Mustang Unit Rivals * Enemies *The Homonculus **Wrath **Gluttony Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Lan Fan is an extremely skilled combatant, well-versed in the use of Xingese martial arts in both armed and hand-to-hand styles. She has been shown to be able to easily overwhelm a seasoned combatant the likes of Edward Elric and inhuman beasts like the Homunculi. *'Chi Aura Sensing': Like most skilled Xingese warriors, she has the ability to sense other people's Chi, giving her an edge in battle and the ability to identify the Homunculi, whose life energy is twisted by the large number of souls trapped inside them. *'Weapons Expert': Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Xingese Category:Team Fullmetal Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Sacrifice